Naruto: Webs of Power
by gandalf42
Summary: Transported into the future as a baby, Naruto is raised by Arachnophobia. he will unite this war-torn world and show what power really is! Powerful!Smart!Naruto


**Naruto: Webs of Power**

**Summary: when the Kyuubi is sealed into Naruto. He is thrown into the future and is found by Giriko. Raised as a member of Arachnophobia, Naruto will rise to power and make his Queen's dream a reality.**

**Ending the Shibusen/Witch war!**

****this story contains a Powerful!Smart!Naruto****

**Pairings: Naruto/Arachne/small Harem**

Chapter 1: Discovery

Giriko looked at the battlefield with little interest. His Golem corps had destroyed the rebel faction with ease and now hundreds of bodies lay upon the blood-stained snow. Two destroyed Golems lay in ruins not far from his perch, upon a felled tree. Giriko shook his head at the sight, a waste of hours of hard work.

Blasted apart in seconds. What a shame.

The battle lasted three hours of chaotic fighting but Arachne's plan had succeeded. The rebel Witch Coven was eradicated, giving the newly born Arachnophobia forces a chance to grow and give precious time for the other companies to complete their objectives.

Soon Germany would be in their hands and Shibusen would be able to do nothing to stop them.

Giriko was about to order his Golems to withdraw when a sound he thought he would never hear on the battlefield.

A baby was crying.

Giriko leapt from his perch and walked amongst the corpses. Boots squelching in the red snow as he searched for the source.

" Where the fuck are you?" he muttered activating his _**Chain Foot: Reverse Gear **_to increase his speed. He never liked children to be honest but if it was just a little one, even he would be concerned. Skating through the battlefield, Giriko could sense a strong soul response in what was the Rebel Leaders headquarters.

It was once a grand castle that had stood since Attila the Hun lead his bloody campaign, against the Holy Roman Empire.

Now it was a smouldering ruin from Arachnophobian Artillery.

The Chainsaw passed through the once grand gothic archway and under the gaze of broken statues only to come to a complete stop at a sight, that froze him in shock.

Lying dead centre of the courtyard was a woman.

Giriko's head tilted to the left before walking slowly forward and as he got closer he started to notice the woman's features. Flaming red hair was spread around her like a halo, her hourglass figure covered with some-sort of armour was torn and bloody wounds were visible.

Giriko however was more focused on the bundle of blankets in her arms.

The child had stopped crying. Giriko reached out with a gloved hand only to be stopped.

The woman was staring at him. Crystal blue looked into his deep amber orbs and he felt sad.

Giriko almost punched himself admitting that.

" Who are you?" he rasped gently and the woman blinked slowly before replying.

"Kushina.. Nami..kaze" was the painful reply " Look.. After him." she continued as blood slid past her lips.

" What's his name?" Giriko asked knowing she had only moments left. Kushina looked at her baby with a smile.

" Naruto Uzumaki.. My… little… hero" Kushina sighed her last breath and Giriko caught the bundle before the child touched the freezing ground. He cradled the child to his chest and looked at the sleeping face of a boy that would change the fate of the future. Spiky blond hair and, too Giriko's confusion, whisker-like scars on his chubby cheeks. Giriko stood and looked back at the woman known as Kushina.

" I'll look after him for you sweet cheeks. He will avenge you and bring about a new age of peace.. Goodbye Kushina. Enjoy heaven." with these last words Giriko turned on his heel, with his new charge in land of dreams, clutched tightly to his chest, left the castle grounds.

When he was several meters away he suddenly spun.

"_**3**__**RD**__** GEAR: REVERSE FOOT!**_" he cried and his blades slashed through the ruined monument, causing the massive building to collapse. Giving Kushina Namikaze a improvised tomb.

It was the least he could do.

As he walked towards his waiting troops Giriko realised that he had to explain about the kid to Mosquito and Arachne and a single thought passed through his head.

_Mosquito's going to kick my ass._

**this is my first attempt at a crossover. i hope it was okay and i know Giriko is OC but he is a interesting character and very hard to write about. anyways review and please no flames but advice is welcome as always**

**Gandalf42 out for now**


End file.
